


Jellyfish Country

by chekovthechosen



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder, anime - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ocean, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekovthechosen/pseuds/chekovthechosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellyfish feel nothing, no pain or anger or sadness, just a blissful, ethereal blank.<br/>----<br/>Short, short prose-like drabble</p><p>This isn't actually romantic and contains like, no shipping, but I just tagged it as that in case you're dead-set on interpreting it that way. For a friend :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Country

Silently, Clear looked down at the pristine water. Pushed by the breeze, it swayed, thousands of tiny little jellyfish tumbling amongst the waves. Sighing through his nose, he crouched down on the boardwalk, dipping a hand into the freezing water.

 

The jellies were fragile creatures, propelled forward only by two weak strands of tentacles thinner than thread, unable to swim in any direction before the wind decided for them where they were meant to go. Small, transparent ovals of tissue lost in a vast ocean. No bigger than a bean.

 

When he leaned in closer, he saw colours pulsating in rainbow streaks coursing up and down their sides. Trailing out behind the Jellyfish, their wisping vines entwined and brushed off each other. Beautifully captivating, but so delicate and easy to hurt. Once those thin tendrils brushed against Clear's skin, they stuck, and the next breeze tore them off. He would watch, distressed, as they drifted away helplessly.

 

If he could name this place, he’d call it Jellyfish Country. Obviously, it would be the best nation in the world! So gentle and peaceful, the way they floated aimlessly. Even as boats cut through the water a short distance away, they were merely pushed aside with little to no harm. Such an easy life, to be a jellyfish.

 

Staring out at the ocean, he stirred the water around with his hands. Cold for the summer, but absolutely stunning in how clean it was. Pollution should have reached most places by now. Could it be that this was one of the rumoured untouched places of the world? Shaking off the hope, he stood up abruptly.

 

His heart swelled earlier when he had some idea. Liking the feeling, he tried to recall what it was that he was thinking about. Boats? The sky? The Jellyfish Country? Ah, there it was, the same distinct warmth returned to his heart. Countries need rules and tradition. What’s special to a country? _The people_ , he thought, as his eyes drifted down to the celeste sea, his mind recalling an azure blue, soft and tender.

 

Right, _his_ hair was that kind of blue. Much like the tentacles of the curious baby jellyfish, it was thin and fine, strand by strand, and hurt immensely even when touched gently. On the other hand, Jellyfish can’t feel pain. Even if he killed one right now, it would never know. It would never wish any vengeance upon him or house any bitterness, for it would never be aware. And that was sad.

 

Come to think of it, he used to be much like a jellyfish. Jellyfish don’t have brains, they don’t think or feel. They have such an overwhelming existence of nothingness, with their transparent bodies and no mysteries to hide in the form of secrets. Without minds of their own, if they’re too weak to guide themselves; they are steered by the breeze. Even their sparse freedom is limited, with no eyes or senses they just do the basic instinct of drawing their tentacles in, and pushing them back out to move forward. They never had control over their path from the start. It was kind of silly of him to think that they had varying forms of freedom when in truth, none of them ever had any, not even the barest concept or notion of it.

 

Jellyfish feel nothing, no pain or anger or sadness, just a blissful, ethereal blank. On that note, he pushed one away lightly and watched it spin off into a crowd of its kind. The collision was gentle, and didn’t seem to bother any of them.

 

What was the point of him treating them with care so as not to hurt them, and to preserve their life, when they were just… there? No emotion or feeling, no sensations or awareness, no perception or capability, no sense of a start and no sense of an end?

 

Aoba would understand, and in a way, he did too, for he stayed his hand. Unable to bring himself to hurt even one pathetic blob of water and tissue that happened to move, he flopped back onto the wood of the boardwalk. The tangy scent of dried sea-salt pervaded his nostrils as he lay there on the dusty, dry planks. His eyes scanned the sky, the source of the oceans’ colour for today. A brilliant azure all around, just like he thought.

 

 _What’s special to a kingdom? In the Jellyfish Country, we don’t need passports to leave behind the ones we love._ If only he was really a jellyfish. No pain or anger or sadness, just a blissful, ethereal blank. _I’m sorry, I’m just enjoying the water today._

 

Such an easy life, to be dead.

 


End file.
